The team A
by Lady Watson
Summary: • "Sherlock está sem casos a quase duas semanas. O que acontece quando ele cansa de estar no tédio e resolve se divertir?" John X Sherlock.


_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

- Você se esqueceu do leite hoje, John.

- Sherlock, você poderia fazer outra coisa além de ficar aí sentado e reclamando?

Alguns resmungos foram ouvidos pelo doutor que seguiu para a cozinha afim de guardar as compras que havia feito antes de chegar em casa. Sherlock Holmes era um homem que realmente não tomaria jeito, pensara o doutor.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

- Nenhum caso, John. NENHUM CASO! – Gritou, desesperado, afundando o rosto entre as mãos e jogando-se com violência no sofá.

- Algum bom irá aparecer, Sherlock. Você não precisa entrar em depressão por isso. – John ralhou, arrumando os livros em cima de uma pequena mesinha no centro da sala.

Não percebeu quando Sherlock levantou violentamente do sofá onde estivera jogado e o segurou pelo rosto, estando a centímetros de distância do doutor, com os olhos semicerrados com fúria.

- Eu não estou em depressão, John. – Ele falou, com o rosto de John ainda sob as mãos. – Só estou entediado.

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

Depois de quase uma semana, finalmente um homem com um terno preto e sapatos sociais chegou a porta do 221B, Baker Street com uma notícia que deixaria Sherlock feliz: um assassinato na estação de trem. Pelo menos era o que John pensou que aconteceria, Sherlock ficar feliz com um novo caso. Mas ele o solucionou em questão de minutos. "Sem graça" como diria o detetive.

- Pelo amor, Sherlock! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa a não ser ficar aí sentado nesse sofá, atirando na parede da Mrs. Hudson ou assistindo programas na televisão que você já sabe o que vai acontecer! – Sherlock se assustou um pouco com o repentino surto de John, enquanto ele estava trocando de canal da televisão e resmungando um "chato" para cada um deles.

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

- John, eu tive uma idéia do que fazer hoje. – John finalmente levantou-se da cama, empolgado com a idéia de fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite. Estavam em casa, sem sair, a quase duas semanas. Tirando as horas em que Sherlock pedia para que John fosse no supermercado ou descesse até a cafeteira e pegasse algumas rosquinhas.

- E o que exatamente você tem em mente, Sherlock? – O doutor caminhou em direção a sala, mas parou vendo que o detetive já se dera ao trabalho de ir até o quarto.

- Você pode não gostar muito... – Os olhos de John se exaltaram quando o detetive chegou perto o suficiente do rosto dele e soltou um suspiro alto perto de seu pescoço. – Você realmente não vai gostar nadinha...

- Sh-sh-sherlock... – Gaguejou um pouco ao sentir os lábios do detetive subindo numa trilha de beijos no seu pescoço. – O que, exatamente, você está fazendo? – Perguntou, enfim.

- Me divertindo, John. – Sherlock falou, parando para olhar nos olhos de John e voltar para seu pescoço, agora subindo a trilha para sua bochecha. – Me divertindo.

John não teve tempo para responder, por que no instante seguinte, ELE tinha puxado o rosto de Sherlock para o seu, o beijando em seguida. Não sabia por que estar fazendo o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que queria fazê-lo a algum tempo.

Desde que eles estavam em casa, sem nenhum caso para resolver, quando de repente suas mãos se tocavam sem querer por causa do passe de canecas no café da tarde, ou quando John tinha que acordar Sherlock por que ele dormira no sofá por ficar entediado assistindo os programas "chatos" da televisão. Desde sempre John e Sherlock queriam estar fazendo isso mas nenhum dos dois tivera coragem o suficiente até agora.

- Algo me diz que você também está se divertindo, John. – Sherlock riu de canto e encarou o doutor nos olhos. John deu de ombros e o mandou calar a boca, fazendo o trabalho por ele logo em seguida.

- Que sorte nenhum caso aparecer, não é, John? – John riu, passando as mãos pelo pescoço do detetive que posicionou as mãos em suas costas.

Os dois não iriam resolver nenhum caso essa noite. Não enquanto poderiam fazer coisas mais "divertidas" enquanto estivessem juntos. E entediados.

N/A: Não me julguem por gostar tanto desse shipper e estar desesperada por fics deles e fazer essa coisa aí. (Eu sei que está horrível, but.) Sherlock todo entediado e maluco, como sempre. PS.: É baseada na série da BBC, ok? Onde o Sherlock e o John se tratam com muitíssimo carinho e se chamam pelo primeiro nome, não por sobrenomes. :') E eles se amam, é Canon, todo mundo sabe. 3 Hahuahuahah. É isso aí, deixar review não vai matar ninguém.


End file.
